A ligament, such as an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL), that has ruptured and is non-repairable may be replaced arthroscopically by a tissue graft. The tissue graft can be natural and harvested from another part of the body. For example, in the case of an ACL repair, the tissue graft can be harvested from a portion of a patellar tendon having so called “bone blocks” at each end, and from the semitendonosis and gracilis. Alternatively, the tissue graft can be formed from synthetic materials or from a combination of synthetic and natural materials. When repairing an ACL, the replacement tissue graft can be implanted by securing one end of the tissue graft in a socket formed in a passage within the femur, and passing the other end of the graft through a passage formed in the tibia.
A biologic material, such as a fibrin clot, can be inserted into a ligament or other soft tissue injury site, for example via a cannula, or attached directly to a tissue graft, for example by suturing, to promote healing. The application of a biologic material to an injury site can help promote healing.